


Petals

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Any of their friends or family who found out would shun them. Worse. in Satine's opinion, discovery would eliminate either of them from ever holding public office.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



This was wrong. Bo-Katan knew it was wrong. Any of their friends or family who found out would shun them. Worse, in Satine's opinion, discovery would eliminate either of them from ever holding public office. Worse, in Bo-Katan's opinion, discovery meant it would have to end.

It started in loss. All their family's problems seemed to begin that way. The war. The one after. The deprivations between. All of these had led to sorrow after sorrow for the Kryze clan. Even in the current time of plenty, which Satine trilled about as the New Peace and Bo-Katan regarded as the time between wars, sorrow hounded their family's footsteps. Their sister, as unlike the two of them as they were unlike one another, had perished in a senseless accident, leaving a child to live in their ancestral home under the sad, overprotective gaze of Mother and Father. There was no room for Bo-Katan's grief, not with little Korky needing so much attention. There was even less room for Satine's grief. She was the eldest now. She must be strong.

This didn't feel like strength. It was weakness for the two of them to climb into each other's bed at night, arms folding against the one person who understood. It was weakness to run fingers through hair, to place comforting kisses against another cheek, to whisper unkeepable promises that they would never leave each other and never die.

Bo-Katan remembered waking next to Satine one night, listening to her soft moan as she was lost in a dream. She was so beautiful. Her face was drawn in an open-mouthed sigh. As Bo-Katan lay watching, her restless arm moved under their shared blanket. She moaned, and Bo-Katan wanted her.

She kissed her sister suddenly, aroused as the sleeping girl kissed her back. She let her fingers stroke the pulse of Satine's pale neck.

Satine's eyes opened. "Bo-Katan? Wait." Her blush was bright even in the dim room, and the glimmer of tears.

"It's all right," Bo-Katan told her. "Let me help you feel good." Her hand brushed over the thin fabric of Satine's night dress, and they both shivered as her palm rested against the warmth of a covered breast.

"It's not right," Satine said, reaching for Bo-Katan's hand, pulling it off her. The whiff of her body from under the covers hit Bo-Katan in a warm wave. She squeezed Satine's hand, bringing her fingers up to her mouth, and as Satine watched with wide eyes, Bo-Katan licked her sister's fingers. They smelled of her cunt and tasted like sweet salt. Satine let out a gasp as Bo-Katan suckled them into her mouth. She tugged her hand free, and Bo-Katan guided it back between her legs. 

Satine's eyes went wide again. She knew how to pleasure herself, said the blush sliding over her body. She didn't think she ought to share that detail with anyone. But they were sisters. They could share anything. 

"Let me love you, " Bo-Katan said. "Show me what you need, Sister."

The night dress slithered over Satine's head easily, and the covers were far too warm. Her pale flesh glowed in the darkened room, lit only by the glowlight she kept at her bedside like a little girl. Satine was no child now. The soft, full curves of her body sculpting the very image of womanhood. The dark circles of her nipples broke up the white terrain, and Bo-Katan laid an eager hand against one, reveling in the warmth of her skin. 

Bo-Katan watched as her sister's fingers crept between her own legs, parting the silvery-white curls she found there, and began to stroke her already engorged clitoris. Bo-Katan knelt between her knees, watching, her mouth salivating with anticipation. 

"I see," she said, and bent her mouth to follow the path Satine's fingers had shown her. 

At seventeen Bo-Katan was already no stranger to this taste, but as she took her first exploratory licks of her sister, she knew no one else would taste the same. They looked little alike, but they were born of the same lineage and she savored Satine's rich flavor as the twin to her own. 

"You taste amazing," she said, and that was all. Satine held back her groans as Bo-Katan settled comfortably between her thighs and set to her task.

On the nights that followed she would spend her hours slowly teasing Satine into a boneless mess, taking her to the edge and pulling back half the night, or working her through orgasm after orgasm. Her drawer would fill with harmless seeming objects that she would vibrate against Satine's clit, or slide, covered in spit, up Satine's tight ass while she held her in place. They would go to breakfast as their parents ignored them. Bo-Katan would smile as her sister winced as she sat, shifting to hold the dildo in place. They'd spend half the morning in pointless chatter with two people who no longer cared what they said or did as long as they obeyed. Eventually the pair of them would steal away to the library or the garden. Bo-Katan would drop to her knees then, and peel away her sister's clothes, and reward Satine for being such a good girl.

On other nights, Satine would run her nose through Bo-Katan's red tangle of pubic hair before licking her until she screamed. She was a quick study, from her first fumbling tastes with a too-quick tongue, to a learned and leisurely exploration, leaving wet stripes between her sister's firm thighs before she suckled Bo's clit between her lips.

At university, they roomed together, although Satine was two years ahead. Officially, Satine stepped out with a few of the nicer young men who wanted an in with the Kryze family fortune, just as officially, Bo-Katan escorted a few of the sweeter young women to the university's staid dances. But after, both begged off, and they'd fall onto each other in desperation.

They would travel together, representing their family, representing the new Mandalore. A party on Coruscant. A diplomatic function on Alderaan. Satine looked stunning in a severe yet flattering gown, and her sister was ever by her side in a more functional suit. Everyone said they were destined for great things. Everyone said they must make their family proud. Everyone understood when one or the other retired for the evening due to fatigue, and they went to their room alone. No one would understand what they did there together, in the elegant borrowed rooms, as Bo fitted a slim belt around her waist and flipped up the skirts of Satine's pretty gowns, driving into her with a thick, flexible shaft as her sister grasped the bedclothes with her fists. No one would understand this was about their connection, about their need. At the end, Satine would stop understanding, too, and would say it was about mistakes made, and lines crossed that could not be crossed again.

Tonight was about sorrow, and about feeling good. Bo-Katan set to her work quickly, finding the pressure and the position Satine needed, and making firm, wide strokes with her tongue as Satine writhed against the bed, covering her mouth with her arm to stifle the noise. 

She came with a gush of liquid, and Bo-Katan drank her down, delighting in the wet across her own face. Satine trembled against her as she pulled the covers up. 

"It's wrong," Satine said, as she would keep saying even as she came to Bo-Katan's bed again the next night. She would say the same words that night years later when she told Bo-Katan her career would have to come first, the night they would scream at each other until they never spoke again.

"It's not," Bo told her the first night, and on the last. "It's what we both need."


End file.
